


engine grease

by isloremipsumafterall



Category: Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 19:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12871578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isloremipsumafterall/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: Simon agrees to help Jessica fix up a car while slightly suspicious of what his partner is up to.





	engine grease

"But you can fly." Simon stated, trying to keep the suspicion out of his voice. It only grew when Jessica flashed him her innocent grin. The one that meant she was up to something.

 

It was one he'd learned to look out for from his partner.

 

"Simon is correct." Jessica ring piped up and she frowned at it.

 

"Don’t take his side." She told the ring on her finger, scowling at it, and then looked back at Simon. "And it's not my car that need fixing, it's my sisters."

 

Simon rolled his shoulder back, trying to get rid of the kink in his neck he'd had all morning.  "You know you can scan it with your ring to find the problem." despite that he still summoned forth his green lantern uniform to make the flight to Jessica’s place.

 

"But being able to fix it is another thing." Jessica made a face. "I'd probably break it more. And you're the best person I know for this."

 

The flattery was nice and Simon could tell in that she was being sincere. He couldn't shake the feeling that something else was going on though. 

 

The flight to Jessica didn't take too long. She filled the void by talking about a new pokemon game that had come out. Simon grunted in acknowledgement where he thought he needed to and tried not to look too much at Jessica from the corner of his eye.

 

Physically nothing seemed wrong and while he was tempted to scan her with his ring to double check he taped down the urge. The babbling could have been her anxiety coming to the surface again or just regular Jessica talk. If it was the former he'd be there if she needed it.

 

They landed next to the car that Simon did recognize as Sara’s. While he could have also used his ring to find out the problem like he had told Jessica he used it only to help him prop up the car so he could slide underneath it and take a look at what was going on.

 

It would have been easier with the ring but he’d missed taking apart a car and putting it back together with his own hands. It was comforting, familiar, and somewhat bittersweet. It wasn’t the first time he missed his old job but it was getting better in time, being a Green Lantern certainly helped with it.

 

“So?” Jessica hovered by the side of the car, peeking underneath it to look at him. “What’s the verdict?”

 

“Broken clutch cable.” Simon squinted at the cable in question. Noting that it didn’t look frayed or anything like that, the cut wasn’t one he usually saw during these issues, it was too clean. He sighed when he came to the realization of what was going on. “J-bird.” He stated, sliding out from under the car and looking up at her.

 

Jessica offered him a sheepish grin, “Too obvious?”

 

He continued to stare at her, wondering what was going on.

 

Jessica sighed and flopped down next to him. He set the car down with his ring and they leaned against it. “I could tell you missed it.” Jessica said quietly, using her hair to hide her face. He could hear the guilt in her voice. “You’re always there for me Simon I just….wanted to somewhat help.”

 

“By wrecking your sister’s car?” Simon asked, incredulous.

 

Jessica pushed back her hair and made a face, “Okay not the best idea I’ve had.”

 

Before she could finish Simon began laughing, just snickering at first and then breaking into a full out laugh. Jessica blinked at him and then slowly joined him, knocking her knees against his and leaning into his side.

 

He dropped his arm around her shoulder and pressed his forehead against hers. “Maybe next time to me racing.”

 

“In space?” Jessica asked, looking hopeful.

 

“Sounds good.” He shut his eyes for a moment, grinning to himself. “Thanks partner.”

 

Jessica pressed a kiss to his cheek, soft and he might have guessed he imagined it if he hadn’t opened his eyes again to see her pull back in that moment.

 

“But you can really fix Sara’s car right?” Jessica was nervous now, fiddling with her hands. “Please, Simon.”

 

“You’re helping.” He snorted and stood up, offering her his hand.

 

“You got it.” She agreed easily, letting him pull her up and when she was up Simon drew her in to another hug.

 

“Thank you.” He said softly. It was nice to have a partner who could tell these things about him, even if Jessica had gone about it in her own Jessica sort of way.

 

She hugged him back, pressing her face into his neck and tickling it with her breath.

 

Later when they’d fixed the car and Sara had come home to find out what they’d done he and Jessica made a hasty retreat, mumbling something about saving people. They ended up floating over a car show, Jessica reaching out to take Simon’s hand and making bad guesses about what each of the cars were called.

 

He rolled his eyes and corrected her every time but didn’t let go either. 

 


End file.
